NeSorcerer
The title of NeSorcerer is passed down from mage-to-mage, usually the previous NeSorcerer's apprentice. The title is passed on through the NeSpell. Many great mages have been NeSorcerer and some of them have survived throughout the centuries, long after they have passed on the title. Function TBA NeSpell The NeSpell is what gives the NeSorcerer their unique power within the narrative. It is a unique spell that cannot be replicated nor can it exist in two places at once. It can only exist within the NeSorcerer and grants them additional power over narrative tropes rather than magic only. When a new NeSorcerer is to be made, the previous mantle-holder will communicate the spell to their successor and they must recite the full three-thousand stanzas. Once done the spell will be gone from the previous NeSorcerer's mind forever. This can be an exhausting experience for the former NeSorcerer while the new one is likely to feel envigorated. History Magistarr ''Main article: Magistarr'' Magister Starr, called Magistarr for shortNeS2 Post 1020, NeS2 Page 26, The Most Awesome Threat to Existence Yet!, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., was the very first NeSorcererNeS2 Post 1882, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.NeS Post 1961, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He did not pass on the title before Atlantis's destructionPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.; he did so later as the Plot-Hole Wizard. Belshaggath Twenty years after Atlantis's destruction, Magistarr appeared to his old apprentice Belshaggath and passed the NeSpell to himPan Post 99, Pan Page 3, Centre of Magic, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Taliesin ''Main article: Taliesin'' One of the Druids of DoughnutdelfNeS2 Post 1764, NeS2 Page 45, Britt The Legend, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., Taliesin was also an NeSorcererPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.NeS2 Post 1961, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Merlin ''Main article: Merlin'' Merlin once trained three apprentice mages personally - Nyneve the NeSferatu, Lynne and Morganna le Fay. Of the three of him he decided that Nyneve showed the most interest in the narrative and chose to pass on the NeSpell and mantle of NeSorcerer to her, despite Morganna accusing him of favoring the woman he loved. Once he passed on the title, however, she betrayed him and trapped him within the druid city of Doughnutdelf with a powerful magic spell while her NeSferatu killed most of the mages withinPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Nyneve ''Main article: Nyneve'' After becoming NeSorcerer and betraying Merlin, Nyneve apparently did little with her mantle, although she drew great vitality from possessing the NeSpell, due to her nature as a NeSferatuPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She was highly possessive of the NeSpell, and was loathe to pass it onNeS2 Post 1917, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Britt the Writer., until it was revealed to her that she would have to sacrifice herself if she remained the NeSorcererNeS2 Post 1947, NeS2 Page 49, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Highly displeased by this turn of events, she nevertheless then found Cool Matty and passed the NeSpell on to himNeS2 Post 1961, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Cool Matty ''Main article: Cool Matty'' Long prophesied to be the greatest mage in human historyNeS2 Post 1961, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., Cool Matty finally achieved his destiny by taking up the NeSpell and sacrificing himself to restore a magical ultranexus to the Earth. This ends the line of NeSorcerers, as the NeSpell was destroyed with himNeS2 Post 1961, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References NeS2 References Category:Role